vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Verband Deutscher Altpfadfindergilden
miniatur|Lilie des VDAPG Der Verband Deutscher Altpfadfindergilden e.V. (VDAPG) ist die Organisation der Altpfadfindergilden in Deutschland. Er ist Mitglied der International Scout and Guide Fellowship (ISGF) in der Region Europa, Subregion Zentraleuropa. Der VDAPG ist offen für alle Pfadfinder-Bünde und Verbände. Geschichte Ab 1960 wurden ehemalige Pfadfinder kontaktiert und zur Gründung einer Altpfadfinderbewegung aufgerufen. Am 21. Oktober 1967 wurde der VDAPG gegründet und 1971 als 28. Mitglied in die IFOFSAG (International Fellowship of Former Scouts and Guides, 1996 in ISGF geändert) aufgenommen. Da es Probleme mit der Zustimmung der deutschen Jugendverbände gegeben hatte, war während der Verhandlungen auch an eine Registrierung der deutschen Gilden in Österreich (PGÖ) gedacht worden. Im Oktober 1992 war der VDAPG Gründungsmitglied der Subregion Zentraleuropa.Alfred Partsch: Die "International Scout and Guide Fellowship". Geschichte und Gegenwart unseres Weltverbandes. Eigenverlag Pfadfindergilde Österreichs,Wien 2007, S. 15,22,27,64. Organisation Begriffsbestimmungen Der VDAPG ist für Administration, Organisation und Wachstum der Altpfadfinderbewegung in Deutschland zuständig. Er hält Kontakt zur ISGF, sowie zu internationalen und nationalen Institutionen. Den lokalen Gilden vermittelt er Verbindungen untereinander und über die Grenzen, er stellt außerdem Publikationen und Hilfe zur Verfügung. Der VDAPG ist parteipolitisch und konfessional neutral und hat sich zum Ziel gesetzt, den Geist des Pfadfinderversprechens lebendig zu erhalten. Der Vorstand ist das Führungsgremium des VDAPG. Im VDAPG bedeutet Gilde die Organisationsform für die Altpfadfinder einer Stadt oder einer Region. Im interkonfessionellen Jugendverband BdP (Bund der Pfadfinderinnen und Pfadfinder e.V.) hat der Name Gilde zwei Bedeutungen: Sie ist der Zusammenschluss mehrerer Sippen in einem Stamm (in mehr scoutistisch ausgerichteten Bünden entspricht dies dem Trupp). Im VDAPG bestehen jedoch auch dem BdP nahestehende Gilden, die in diesem Fall eine Vereinigung von Altpfadfindern sind. Regionen Es gibt fünf Regionen, die korporativen Mitglieder und die außerordentlichen Gilden. # Region Norddeutschland (11 Gilden, davon eine afghanische Exilgilde) # Region Westdeutschland (6 Gilden) # Region Süddeutschland (9 Gilden) # Region Nordrhein-Westfalen (15 Gilden) # Region Berlin-Brandenburg (2 Gilden) # Korporative Mitglieder (7 Organisationen) # Außerordentliche Gilden (Verbandsgilde, Gilde Swakopmund/Namibia) Mitglieder Beitritt Für den Beitritt zum VDAPG gibt es kein Mindestalter, doch sind es üblicherweise Pfadfinder, die in einem der Bünde herangewachsen sind und sich nun einer Gilde anschließen. Auch Erwachsene, die keine Pfadfinder gewesen sind, können Mitglieder werden. Sollte sich in der näheren Umgebung keine Gilde befinden, so kann der Interessent der Verbandsgilde beitreten. Diese hat Mitglieder in der ganzen Welt. Mitgliedszahlen Der VDAPG hat nach eigenen Angaben 750 Mitglieder (Stand von 2007).Quarterly Circular. ISGF/AISG-Info, June 2009, Pt. 4.: Reports on the census counties. Er besteht derzeit aus 50 Gilden, 2 außerordentlichen Gilden und 7 korporativen Mitgliedern. Aktionen * Hilfe für die Jugendverbände: auf Anforderung wird den aktiven Pfadfinderverbänden jede nur mögliche Hilfe gegeben, so wird z.B. bei Großlagern Verwaltung und Organisation unterstützt * Harambee Costa Kenya, Gemeinsames Entwicklungsprojekt mit österreichischen, italienischen, liechtensteinischen und kenianischen Pfadfindern zum Aufbau eines Lagerplatzes mit Infrastruktur bei Mombasa (Harambee bedeutet auf Swahili Zusammenarbeit) * Pfadfinder-Museum und Pfadfinder-Geschichtswerkstatt * Zentralarchiv der deutschen Pfadfinderbewegung * Hamburger Sängerwettstreit: von den Gilden für Pfadfindergruppen organisiert * Briefmarkenbank und Brillenbank: gebrauchte Brillen werden gesammelt und an die Dritte Welt weitergegeben, Briefmarken werden verkauft und mit dem Erlös wird Pfadfinderführern aus Entwicklungsländern eine Ausbildung ermöglicht * Teilnahme am "Europäischen Forum der Gildepfadfinder" in Großarl (Salzburg, Österreich) und an anderen internationalen Gilde-Veranstaltungen Publikationen Die Gilde, Mitgliederzeitschrift des VDAPG, erscheint viermal jährlich Literatur * Alfred Partsch: Die "International Scout and Guides Fellowship". Geschichte und Gegenwart unseres Weltverbandes. Eigenverlag der Pfadfinder-Gilde Österreichs, Wien 2007 * Quarterly Circular. Mitteilungen ISGF/AISG Weblinks * Homepage des VDAPG Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Pfadfinderverband Kategorie:Verein (Deutschland)